1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor used in a display device, and, more particularly, to a thin film transistor capable of preventing a kink effect by forming an impurity region for body contact on an active layer, and a flat panel display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polysilicon thin film transistor used in a conventional flat panel display is a floating body TFT in which an island shaped active layer is floated. The floating body TFT has problems in that a kink effect such as breakdown and fluctuation of threshold voltage is generated by a strong lateral electric field at the drain side as the size of the floating body TFT is reduced. That is, there have been problems in the floating body TFT having an island shaped active layer in that a kink effect is generated as a path for discharging undesired hot carriers generated by the strong lateral electric field of the drain side, for example.